swr_taoagfandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetpea
Introduction Sweetpea is one of the main characters of Shiningwhisper's Rising. She is a ginger-and-white bicolour tabby with bright lime-green eyes, pale pink nose and pawpads, slightly curled ears, and a solid feminine build. She is the only character in the entire comic with a hair tuft. Personality Positive Traits - Vivacious, colourful, inventive, compassionate, comical Negative Traits - Cagey, dovelike, boisterous, intrusive, edgeless Sweetpea is easily seen as the stereotypical bubbly sidekick to the darker toned protagonist or anti-hero. She's the Robin to Shiningwhisper's Batman, and is built like a 'foil' character to contrast with Shiningwhisper's traits. Despite how boisterous she appears of course, Sweetpea is extremely astute and could easily overpower her clanmates with her quick wits and positive attitude. Sweetpea of course, appears to be in reoccurring theme of stupidly ignorant bliss. Sweetpea isn't known to suffer from any mental conditions, however one could easily point out that she displays a lot of symptoms of ADHD. Background WARNING - S P O I L E R S to follow! Sweetpea's history can be implied by her birth name, Alyssum. She was born to a loner named Puma and a former kittypet named Delphinium. It's not explained in the comic, but it is known that Sweetpea was kitted alone, and her mother died of an illness before Sweetpea was a moon old. Her father Puma had heard stories of ThunderClan being more open-armed and he knew his kit would die without the milk of a dam, so despite his grief, Puma stepped up to ThunderClan and asked that they accept him as one of their own, he would offer his hunting and battling skills in exchange for his daughter's safety in growing up as an honourable clan cat. Sweetkit was fostered by Shiningwhisper even though Rosettesnow was in the nursery at the time, it's not explained why. Though at first it was just an act, Puma grew into the Warrior Code, and became like any of the other ThunderClanners. During Sweetkit's apprenticeship ceremony, Puma was renamed Pumarumble, for how he rumbled with thunder like the rest of ThunderClan despite being a loner. It's not mentioned in the comic either, but Puma's parents were clan cats. Singestar, Riggedtalon, and Pumarumble were extremely close friends, especially as Singestar's mate Rosettesnow was Sweetpaw's mentor. Some time before Sweetpaw's assessment, Rosettesnow died of unknown poisoning, and Sweetpaw was named a warrior at only nine moons because Singestar couldn't bare to replace his mate from Sweetpaw's mentor position. Pumarumble was enraged by Sweetpea's name, as he wanted her to be named Sweetpetal or Sweetflower after her mother (Delphinium is a type of flower). He clashed with Singestar after this, but was soon fatally wounded protecting the newly named Specklepaw and Frecklepaw, twin daughters of Singestar, from a starving fox. Pumarumble died from a completely preventable infection, and it's not known how he died of something so harmless. Not much is known from Sweetpea's history after this point. The only noteworthy thing is that Shiningwhisper took Sweetpea under her wing after her father passed away Sweetpea's admired her ever since. NOTICE - S P O I L E R S end! Notes * Sweetpea's fur is actually white, however it's tinted to a cream to provide better realism and to provide better shading effects as it's impossible to highlight on white, so the off-white fur tone allows for more intricate lighting scenes. * Sweetpea's back spotting is actually symmetrical even though her other markings are not.